


落书#1

by nettiking1921



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	落书#1

发布于2013年2月14日，旧文搬迁

赶上了情人节，可喜可贺可喜可贺  
虽然在这是后补的，但是确实是情人节当天发出的情人节贺  
是关于情人节和剑城体（…）的脑洞，砂糖いっばい  
有后续，但是我不一定写

 

 

“啊，啊啊……嗯。”  
并没有感冒或是什么其他的原因，但是似乎是货真价实的咽喉炎症。虽然好像和以前的声音有些差别，不过应该没什么关系，再说，就算有副好嗓子也不能让自己的球技更加精进吧？  
往口袋里塞了几颗不知道有没有用的润喉糖，剑城京介开始和以往毫无区别的的一天……对他来说，本应该是这样的。

“剑城，今天也很早啊！”  
一如预期那般在抵达学校前就遇上了天马。考虑到自己微恙的嗓子，他选择了倾听，而天马也毫不在意地从昨晚秋姐做了什么晚饭到对某某电视节目的吐槽，几乎无话不说地倾囊而出，而后话锋突然一转：“说起来，剑城你觉得自己今天能收到几份巧克力？”  
“巧克力？”啊，没忍住就脱口而出了。  
“诶？今天可是情人节啊。”天马差异地瞪大眼睛，“说起来，怎么觉得你的腔调有点奇怪，剑城你刚才有咬到舌头吗？”  
“……没什么。”  
“啊！我知道了，感冒了。”  
“只有笨蛋才会感冒吧。”  
“可是真的好奇怪啊，嗯……那你叫我的名字试试？”  
“哈？”  
“不准有意见，快点。”  
“……松风。”  
“后面的呢？”  
“天马。”  
“……………………………………噗。”  
天马先是露出得逞的笑容，渐渐的变成一种难以停止的爆笑。京介看着他，一头雾水。  
“到底是什么这么好笑……”  
“嘛……如果可以真想录下来让剑城自己听听看，像是在说种什么新牌子的甜面酱。”  
……原来自己的腔调已经跑到了这么奇怪的地方了吗。京介皱着眉头，揉了揉自己喉部。  
“是喉咙不舒服？”  
“有点。”他他特意放缓了语速，好让每个音节都尽可能地更加贴近标准。  
“吃药了吗？”  
“不，不是什么很严重的问题。多喝点水就好了。”  
“这样。”笑容重新绽放在天马脸上，“啊，不过这样的话，今天的剑城就吃不了巧克力了吧？”  
“看起来是的。你怎么一脸幸灾乐祸？”  
“才没有。我是在想剑城今天能拿到多少巧克力。”  
“怎么又是这个话题。就算现在不能吃，姑且还是会收的吧。”  
“本命巧克力呢？”  
“……这就……”  
“啊啊遭了，一不小心就聊了太久了！要迟到了剑城！”  
“啊，哦！”

到目前为止，还没有什么超出京介预期的，除了——巧克力。  
“……据来自高年级的情报，截止午休开始，神童前辈的巧克力已经多到必须堆在走廊上了。”  
“不过，里面据说混进了不少雾野前辈的。”  
“三年级的似乎都比较古典，喜欢塞在鞋柜里。”  
“鞋柜？不是面对面的交出去，交往的概率比较大？”  
狩屋打了个stop的手势，清清嗓子说道：“先不说前辈们，在我们这群小辈里也有个家伙很厉害呢。”  
“剑城吗？”  
“果然ACE就是比较受欢迎啊。”  
“但是他似乎不收本命巧克力，说是不能收也不能吃。”  
“诶……诶？！这不等于就是……拒绝告白？”  
“是啊，连腔调都变得不一样了，剑城是不是被外星人调包了啊？”  
“才没那回事！”第一时间出声反对的是天马，察觉到自己的失言，他慌忙解释起来，“啊，诶……那个，他只是有点不太舒服啦。”  
闻言大家一副了解了的表情，但尚存一个没能解除的疑点：“那他还是不收本命巧克力……”  
“收不收是他自己的事情吧……总之，虽然不知道他为了躲巧克力大军去哪了，我先去找找他。”  
说罢天马就迅速地从一年组午餐会里抽身并跑远，留下的几个人一阵狐疑。  
“总觉得天马他突然变得好紧张，发生什么了？”  
“谁知道啊……”

田径场边是一片不算大的树林，拿来藏身刚刚好。京介正在此处歇息，经历了课间的巧克力战争真是疲惫不堪……尤其是要出声这件事。口袋里的润喉糖差不多消耗殆尽了，想到下午还要继续水深火热，他忍不住感到一阵乏力。  
“啊……在这里。”  
……不免心中一惊，但看到来者蓝色的校服之后，京介放松了下来。  
“天马吗。”  
“剑城不喜欢收欢迎吗？”  
“不算不喜欢。”  
“但听说你不收本命巧克力？”  
“……这是两码事吧。”  
“这样新的雷门传说就要诞生了哦，一天之内拒绝所有喜欢自己的女孩子，从此被巧克力诅咒……”  
“你不是为了说这些来的吧？”  
“嘿嘿，被发现啦。”  
一个包装略有点草率的小盒子被递到了京介面前。  
“首先，这个不是巧克力。”天马微笑着，“你的润喉糖应该已经消耗的差不多了吧？”  
“是……不过，这煞有介事的包装不会是你的手笔吧。”  
“嗯，临时做的，用的是秋姐送我的义理巧克力的盒子。当然不用担心，巧克力我已经吃掉了，润喉糖虽说是福利社的便宜货，但是我就是想送给你。”  
“我自己去买也……”  
“剑城去的话，刚现身就会被送巧克力的女孩子们围起来吧？”  
真是无法反驳，就现状来看这是100%会发生的事情。  
“那我就收下了。”  
“要好好照顾身体快点好起来，我可不是什么甜面酱。”  
“以后会小心的。”  
“那么……剑城京介！”  
“……怎么突然……？！”  
“情人节快乐啊，剑城！”  
“啊……你也一样。”

 

 

等送走了想起午餐还没吃完的天马，京介拆了一颗盒子里的润喉糖塞进嘴里。  
“……如果是巧克力就太好了。可这样我要如何回礼……如果当作本命的话？”

 

走出去一定距离后，天马才拿出藏在衣带里层层包好的已经失去的包装盒的巧克力。  
“不要紧的，一定有办法、有机会送出去并让他收下的……我的本命。”

 

Fin.


End file.
